Por Que?
by MiZuCull3n
Summary: que pensaron bella y edward el dia que edward dejo a bella?.. historia de lo que pensaron ellos dos cuando edward dejo a bella mal... summary entran y lean!... NOTA: CONTIENE PARTES DE LUNA NUEVA SI NO LO AS LEIDO NO ENTRES


**Disclaimer**todos los personajes de twilight no son míos, sino de la grandiosa stephenie Meyer. (si fueran míos ya me estuviera aprovechando de Edward XD)

**

* * *

****¿POR QUE?**

_-EDWAAAAAAAARD!!!!-grito una chica de pelo marrón y ojos de igual color, la chica grito al ver que la persona que mas amaba se apartaba de su lado_

_-no__No Edward tú no me puedes dejar- decía la chica cayendo de rodillas y saliéndosele las lagrimas __–__¿__Edward por que?__¿__Por que me dejaste? –decía llorando mas fuerte. Ella se paro y fue camino al bosque que rodeaba su c__asa y se adentro en el._

_-Edward…por que –se preguntaba la chica dejándose caer en un árbol…_

**-----------pov bella---------**

Aun recuerdo aquellas palabras que me dijo, aquellas palabras que seme incrustaron como mil dagas en mi corazón...por que, me pregunte o trabes. Aun no lo entendía por que me había abandonado, el dijo que estaría conmigo por que…por que izo esto´´- Edward- dije llorando me sentía tan miserable sin el…´´

Y todo en peso por mi estúpido cumpleaños. Por ser tan torpe, savia que traía algo raro cuando Edward bajo de su carro y me dijo **vamos a dar un paseo**´´

**------------flash back------------- **

_Edward Salió de su coche a la vez que yo del mío, se acercó y me recogió la mochila. Hasta aquí todo era normal. Pero la puso otra vez en el asiento, y eso se salía de lo habitual._

_—Vamos a dar un paseo —propuso con una voz indiferente al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano._

_No contesté. No se me ocurrió la forma de protestar, aunque rápidamente supe que quería hacerlo. __Esto no me gusta, va mal, pero que muy mal, __repetía de continuo una voz dentro de mi mente._

_Él no esperó una respuesta. Me condujo hacia el lado este del patio, donde lindaba con el bosque. Le seguí a regañadientes mientras intentaba superar el pavor y pensar algo, pero entonces me obligué a recordar que aquello era lo que pretendía: una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas. En ese caso¿por qué me inundaba el pánico?_

_Sólo habíamos caminado unos cuantos pasos por el espeso bosque cuando se detuvo. Apenas habíamos llegado al sendero, ya que todavía podía ver la casa. Era un simple paseo._

_Edward se recostó en un árbol y me miró con expresión impasible._

_—Está bien, hablemos —dije y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía._

_Inspiró profundamente._

_—Bella, nos vamos…._

**----------end del flash back-----------**

**bella nos vamos….bella nos vamos….bella nos vamos´**

esas palabras se repetían una y otra ves en mi cabeza, al principio creí que lo decía que nos íbamos el y yo y su familia. Sentí otra punzada en mi corazón al recordar aquello…y seguía preguntándome.´´

_****__**¿**__**POR QUE?´´**_

**-----------flash back-----------**

_Aspire profundamente. Era una opción aceptable, y pensé que ya estaba preparada, pero debía preguntarlo:_

_— ¿__Por qué ahora? Otro año..._

_—Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar._

_Su respuesta me confundió. Había pensado que el asunto de la marcha tenía que ver con dejar a su familia vivir en paz. ¿Por qué debíamos irnos nosotros si ellos se marchaban también? Le miré en un intento de entender lo que me quería decir._

_Me devolvió la mirada con frialdad._

_Con un acceso de náuseas, comprendí que le había malinterpretado._

_—Cuando dices nosotros... —susurré._

_—Me refiero a mí y a mi familia._

**--------end del flash back-----------**

Cuando me dijo eso aun no entendía a lo que se refería pero aun así yo le dije que iría con el, pero el se negó, me dijo barias cosas. Como que no me convenía o algo de eso y luego …vino lo peor.´´

**------------flash back---------**

_—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad._

_Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas._

_— ¿__Tú... no... Me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

_—No._

_Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado._

_—Bien, eso cambia las cosas —me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido._

_Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar._

_—En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas—. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho._

_—No —contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas—. No lo hagas._

_Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, él también lo había hecho._

_—No me convienes, Bella._

**---------end del flash back--------**

**no me convienes, bella…no me convienes, bella´´**

esas palabras me destrozaron, pero no lo quise demostrar no quería…llorar frente a el´´- por que – me seguí preguntando ase rato que había empezado a llover, todos los recuerdos se a galoparon en mi cabeza, sentí un weco en mi corazón. Aun seguía llorando -Edward -dije o trabes y sentí otra punzada de dolor en mi corazón. Me Asia tanto daño acordarme de el, yo lo amaba…no... Lo amo, pero se que ese amor siempre fue imposible siempre lo a sido´´- Edward te amo…por que me dejaste- me preguntaba una y o trabes y no recibía ninguna respuesta, entonces o trabes sus palabras llegaron a mi cabeza **no me convienes, bella´´ **-noooo tienes que olvidarlo-

Me dije a mi misma aunque seguía llorando, en eso o trabes los recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza, como si mi mente me digiera **no as recibido suficiente dolor´´ **- Edward- dije o trabes.´´

**---------flash back-------------**

_-no me convienes, bella-_

_Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no tenía réplica para eso. Bien sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía._

_Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo._

_—Si... es eso lo que quieres._

_Se limitó a asentir una sola vez._

_Se me entumeció todo el cuerpo. No notaba nada por debajo del cuello._

_—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo._

_Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad antes de que yo fuera capaz de descubrirlo._

_—Lo que quieras —prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte._

_Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el oro se convirtió una vez más en líquido fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora._

_—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?_

_Asentí sin fuerzas._

_Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante._

_—Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él._

_Asentí de nuevo._

_—Lo haré —murmuré._

_Él pareció relajarse, pero sólo un poco._

_—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

_Las rodillas debieron de empezar a temblarme en ese momento porque de repente los árboles comenzaron a bambolearse. Oí el golpeteo de mi sangre más rápido de lo habitual detrás de las orejas. Su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana._

_Sonrió con amabilidad._

_—No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas._

_— ¿__Y tus recuerdos? —le pregunté. Mi voz sonó como si me hubiera atragantado, como si me estuviera asfixiando._

_—Bueno —apenas dudó un segundo—. Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad._

_Sonrió una vez más, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de los labios no le llegó __a los ojos. Se alejó de mí un paso._

_—Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más._

_El plural captó mi atención, lo cual me sorprendió incluso a mí, ya que a juzgar por mi estado cualquiera hubiera creído que no me daba cuenta de nada._

_Alice no va a volver, __comprendí. No sé cómo me oyó, porque no llegué a pronunciar las palabras, pero pareció interpretarlas y negó lentamente con la cabeza sin perder de vista mi rostro._

_—No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós._

_— ¿__Alice se ha ido? —mi voz mostraba incredulidad._

_—Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti._

_Me sentía mareada y me costaba concentrarme. Sus palabras daban vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza. Pude oír la voz del médico del hospital de Phoenix, la pasada primavera, que decía mientras me enseñaba las placas de rayos __X: __Es una fractura limpia, como bien puedes ver. __Recorrió la imagen de mi hueso roto __con el dedo__Eso es bueno, así sanará antes y con más facilidad._

_Procuré acompasar la respiración. Necesitaba concentrarme y hallar la forma de salir de aquella pesadilla._

_—Adiós, Bella —dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma._

_— ¡__Espera! —espeté mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que mis piernas adormecidas me permitieran avanzar._

_Durante un momento creí que él también se acercaba, pero sus manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y las inmovilizaron a mis costados. Se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos._

_—Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel._

_Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida._

_Se había ido._

**---------end del flash back----------**

se había ido y ya no volvería mas, eso lo sabia. Pero yo me imagine que el no sabia que al irse se llevo mi alma y mi corazón, tenia tantas ganas de matarme, pero no lo aria ya que se lo prometí.´´

seguía yo viendo, el agua fría que caía en mi cara mezclándose con mis lagrimas, mira al cielo todo estaba oscuro y nublado, supongo que ya se había echo de noche no sabia cuantas horas avían pasado desde que estaba ahí.´´

**Por que**´´

Me pregunte o trabes aun no lo entendía, por que lo izo, el siempre me dijo que me amaba, por que se fue. No lose…. Esa era mi única respuesta, creo que seguía llorando, ya ase rato que no se ni de mi misma, solo pensaba en aquel muchacho de pelo Castaño claro y ojos color topacio.´´

-**NO**- me dije de nuevo´´- vamos bella tienes que olvidarlo- era el problema no lo podría olvidar, ni aun que muriese lo olvidaría, me dolía mas al acordarme que no me pude despedir de emmett, jasper, Carlisle, esme y alice. ´´

**Alice**…. Como se sentiría mi padre al enterarse que alice se había ido´´-Charlie…-dije en un susurro¿estaría preocupado por mi?, creo que si pero no podía moverme. no sentía mi cuerpo. Aparte no quería moverme, no tenia ganas de hacer nada´´-Edward- o trabes su nombre salió de mis labios. ¿Por que? Me pregunte o trabes´´-Edward- dije o trabes su nombre, **¿****es que acaso no podre parar de decir su nombre?´´**

sentí como su nombre salía de mis labios una y otra ves, trate de ignorar mi vos no savia por que repetía tanto su nombre… no… si lo savia… me dolía mucho saber que **E****l**´´ ya no estaría mas con migo, me dolía demasiado´´-se fue- dije entre sollozos, savia que se había ido y no lo podría arreglar, sentí como otras mil dagas se incrustaban en lo que quedaba de mi corazón al saber que aquel muchacho vampiro del que me enamore, ya no estaría mas con migo , ya no sentiría sus labios rosarme, ya no sentiría sus heladas manos rodearme la cintura, ya no podría oír su angelical vos, ya no estaría conmigo. Oí más fuertes mis sollozos y oía ruidos raros, no savia que eran asta después de un rato, eran gritos. Gritos que pronunciaban mi nombre, quería responderles, pero sabia que no saldría nada de mi boca.´´

-BELLAAAA- creí oí gritar a varios, supongo que mi padre me estaba buscando. O trabes trate de responderles pero, no salió nada de mi garganta, solo unos feos sollozos y tal ves lo único que podría pronunciar era el nombre de **E****l**´´ y un **S****e ha ****ido…´´**

De pronto me percate de un ruido mas cercano, me asuste un poco pero aun no dejaba de llorar y sentía como el agua helada de la lluvia caía en mi rostro, luego volví a oír ese sonido raro me asuste mas, pero a lo lejos divise una pequeña luz de unos arbusto al principio era poca, pero iba creciendo, supuse que era una lámpara, pero me aturdió el resplandor asiendo que serrara los ojos.´´

-bella- oí decir a una vos. Esa vos notaba que me había reconocido a pesar de que yo no identificaba aquella persona que me hablaba. Alce la cabeza y vi en las penumbras aquel que me hablaba, era muy alto por lo que pude visualizar´´-bella ¿te han herido?- me pregunto a que hombre cuyo nombre era desconocido. En mi mente pensé _**C**__**omo no tienes **__**idea**_´´ pero sabia que sus palabras solo tenían un solo significado.´´

-bella soy Sam uley.- me dijo con vos tranquilizadora. Pero su nombre no seme asía conocido. No podía responder, solo sentía como las lagrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos, y como repetía incasablemente el nombre de mi amado que me dejo y un **S****e ha ido**´´ entonces oí que dijo algo o trabes.´´

-bella estoy aquí por que Charlie me a enviado a buscarte- me dijo con su vos grave pero tranquilizadora, entonces recordé. **CHARLIE´´** eso me izo reaccionar un poco, y trate con todas mis fuerzas tratar de prestarle atención.´´

luego el me extendió una mano, lo mire, sin estar segura que es lo que debería hacer. Entonces aquellos ojos negros me examinaron. Y el se encogió de hombros y me alzo del suelo y me cargo y empezó a correr con tal agilidad y maestría.´´

Mi mente no razonaba yo solo pensaba en **E****l**´´ y no se cuando pero creo que me quede dormida. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es a mi papa dándole las gracias a unos chicos, y yo por ultimas ves antes de caer rendía me pregunte una ves mas, sabiendo que no tendría respuesta.´´

¿POR QUE ME DEJASTES EDWARD?´´

esa noche, tuve pesadillas. Sabiendo que ya no tendría mas alado a mi angel, ala persona que mas amo, el me avía dejado y me dolía, pero tratare de reponerme, pero una duda siempre estaría en mi cabeza ´´-¿por que?...Edward….

**FIN….****´´**

* * *

NOTA DEL AUTOR**: bien pues espero que les aya gustado, -.ñ esta idea fue de mi amiga y mia -.ñ y esperamos que nos perdonen, por me ter trosos del libro, pero no mas asi se nos ocurrio. bien este fue el punto de bista de bella luego le traeremos el punto de bista de edward.. u.uU aun que llo ni lo iba a subir pero mi amiga me insitio costante mente -.ñ bueno espero que allan disfrutado esto y dejen reviews nos bemos el el otro cap adioooos...**

ATT: MiZuCull3n´´


End file.
